Even Death Won't Keep Us Apart
by plybnct
Summary: Est. Faberry, One-shot. A Glee/ In the Flesh story. What will Quinn do when she finds out Rachel is alive, but not in the conventional sense. Will their love survive? This is my first story, so please be gentle with the criticisms, this was just an idea that came to me after I watched the zombie series on DVD. Zombie/Human. F/F. Femslash.


**Even Death Won't Keep Us Apart**

_**I do not won these characters, Fox and Ryan Murphy do, nor do I own the PDS or HVF, that was thought up by the British mini series In The Flesh. I'm just borrowing them.**_

"Well, are you excited about going back home and rejoining society again?" A middle aged doctor with salt and pepper hair asks his patient.

The girl in question shrugs her shoulders, looking up at him with regret in her clouded brown eyes. "Honestly, no. I don't think I deserve to be let loose! You of all people know that!" She snapped.

He lets out a long sigh. "Rachel, what were you taught, when you start feeling this way?"

She narrows her eyes, but recalls the phrase that's been practically burned into her brain since she started receiving treatment. "I'm a PDS sufferer, and what I did in my untreated state is not my fault."

"That's right. You can't keep torturing yourself with the memories of what happened in your untreated state."

"I still don't understand why I'm one of the first to be let go."

"Because, you feel, that's a good thing Rachel, weather you believe it or not."

The small pale brunette nods her head, fear and uncertainty etched into her features. "Why would my parents even want me back?" She wipes at her eyes, as tears streak her face.

The doctor gives her a disapproving look. "Because they love you, you're lucky to have parents wanting you back, some aren't as lucky in that aspect. Most will leave here with no home to go back to; PDS sufferers are still greatly feared by society."

"You should be happy, you're fathers will be here with in a couple hours to retrieve you. You should go to your room and collect your things, and put on your makeup too." He tells her as he escorts her out of the room. "Bye Rachel, have a nice trip back."

"Thanks." She mumbles, walking back to her assigned room. When she gets there, she sits in front of her mirror, cringing at the face staring back at her. "How could someone truly love this?" She starts applying her makeup.

The rehabilitation facility gives all the patients this stuff. It's very heavy duty weather proof makeup to match their original skin tone. They also give them contacts to wear. Family members send in a photo of what the partially deceased person looked like, so the facility can give the patient the right makeup and colored contacts, so they can look relatively normal at least.

When Rachel finishes her makeup, she smiles slightly at the almost familiar face, her face. "Maybe it won't be so bad." She thinks, but dismisses it quickly. 'Nothing will make me look normal. I'm supposed to be six feet under, not an ugly, pale, cloudy eyed zombie.'

Looking back at the false refection again, she moves over to the bed, packing up her stuff so she can leave with her dads when they get here.

She notices the journal they made her keep when she first arrived. 'I've got time until they get here, and I haven't read this since I wrote in it.' Rachel grabs it and tries to relax on her bed, while she opens her journal to the first page.

_February 10__th_

_They gave me this to write down my thoughts and feelings. I know that they are going to read it, but I don't care. I need this, something to tell my sorrows to without getting put down._

_I guess right now I'm feeling sick, sick about what I've done. I remember flashes of some of the people I helped kill and eat, but that's what you do when you're one of undead, right. Well, it still makes me sick to think about it._

_I'm too upset to write more, so bye for now I guess._

_February 12__th_

_I've been in treatment and therapy for two days now, some of it helps me cope, but it's still hard. They asked us who we would be the happiest to see again when we can go home. Most said their mom or dad, but I was honest and stupidly replied "My girlfriend."_

_Yes, I have, or I guess had a girlfriend when I was alive. We were perfect together, she treated me like gold and loved me no matter what, but I think for her to love me like this is way too much to ask for. Quinn's had to of moved on by now anyway, it's been over a year all together since I died._

Rachel slams the book closed, sobs escaping her as she curls into a fetal position. "How am I going to face Quinn and her new girlfriend?" She whispers to no one. 'Why did I have to come back, now I have to see my Quinn in love with someone who isn't me?'

She hears a light knock on the door. "Your family is here to get you." A staff member says, before shutting the door again. Rachel straitens up and reaches for the door. 'It's now or never.' When she steps into the hall, she's met with her slightly smiling dads, and… "Oh. My. God."

Quinn enters her house, feeling physically and emotionally exhausted. She takes off her army style jacket and goes to find her dad. She stops dead in her tracks when she over hears her mother on the phone. "Thanks for letting me know, but I don't know if Quinn will be happy about it. She joined the HVF to find Rachel, but she was never clear on her intentions."

The girl in question rushes over to her mother, snatching the phone out of her hands. "Is Rachel alive, did they find her!?" She yells into the phone, tears gathering in her hazel colored eyes.

"_I don't think it is any of your concern Quinn; tell your mother bye for me." _With that, he hung up on her. "What!?" She growled, and threw the phone on the kitchen table.

"What the fuck was that all about? Rachel is my girlfriend! I deserve to know if she's alive!" She yells to no one in particular.

"I think it's because you joined the Human Volunteer Force. They probably think you'll kill her as soon as you set eyes on her."

"Fuck you! I'd never kill the person I love the most in the world!" Quinn yells at Judy, who winces at her distraught daughter's words.

Quinn throws her hands up in the air, grabs her jacket, and leaves the house. She hops into her car and starts driving towards her late girlfriend's parent's house. When Quinn arrives, she jumps out, and runs swiftly towards the door of the Berry home. She bangs loudly on the door, shoving her way in when a skinny man with glasses answers the door. "What are you doing here!?"

"Where is she, I want to see her!" Quinn screams, tears streaming down her face. "Please, I've lived over a year without her, I need to see her. I never stopped loving her, hell, if I did then why would I have gotten this for her?" She exclaims as she tears her jacket off, revealing a tattoo on her upper bicep.

It's got everything that Rachel loved, and her name written in cursive in a banner on the bottom. The words from a newer Carrie Underwood song above the initial tattoo, saying… "Said goodbye, turned around, and you were gone. Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking. But I stay strong and hold on, Cause I know I will see you again." Both of Rachel's dads gasp when they see it, it's a very colorful and noticeable tattoo, and it's dedicated to their once dead daughter.

Harim looks over at his husband Leroy, and they both nod their heads in silent understanding. "She isn't here, yet. We were getting ready to leave and pick her up from the rehabilitation center, if you love her like you claim, then you may come along with us."

"Thank you Mr. Berry."

They arrive at the center in less than an hour, Quinn just anxious to see her beloved again. Harim and Leroy happy, but slightly unnerved about seeing Rachel look like the posters or commercials they've seen about the people suffering from PDS.

Quinn is the first to get out, not caring what her love will look like, just as long as it's her. "Come on, get the lead out." The two men following behind her smile to themselves at her behavior.

The trio has been waiting for thirty anxious minutes for Rachel to emerge from one of the many doors along the corridor. Quinn has been sighing agitatedly and checking her watch every few minutes.

"I wonder what's taking so long." Quinn grumbles.

"Umm, Quinn?" Harim murmurs.

"What?" She looks at him with saddened eyes.

"You should probably take off your HVF coat; the doctors might get the wrong idea."

"Yeah, ok." She makes a move to take off her jacket, but before she can, a doctor is leading a very human looking Rachel towards them.

"OH. MY. God." She hears the brunette gasp, and can't help but run forward to her.

"Wow, you look, not like that." Quinn chuckles, pointing back towards the poster of a smiling PDS girl with white eyes and missing several teeth.

"They gave me makeup and contacts, to look more… human." Rachel shuffles around nervously, looking at her girlfriend. "I didn't think you would come, I thought you would have already found someone else."

Quinn grabs a hold of Rachel's slightly cold hands. "Because, I love you. You wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me, I should a been able ta save ya, but I failed. I let you drown. Can you ever forgive me?" She chokes out.

"It's not anyone's fault, things happen. I love you too, more so than ever." Rachel softly replies, kissing the other girls hand.

The blonde is so overwhelmed with emotions, the thought of never seeing Rachel again, to hope that she might be one of the walking dead that could be rehabilitated, to knowing and seeing her alive, and right in front of her. It's too much, and she passes out, falling flat on her back.

"Quinn, Quinn, baby, wake up." She feels Rachel shake her gently. " I passed out didn't I?"

"Yes." The other girl giggles. The sound was music to Quinn's ears, and she doesn't even think about what she does next, pulling Rachel in for a kiss.

"Mmph!" Rachel squeaks, caught off guard by the kiss, but surrendering to in, opening her mouth, letting Quinn slip her tongue in to battle with her own, twisting and curling her tongue around the other girls.

"Well, that is unusual." States the doctor, watching the two love birds still making out, not caring who sees.

When they pull back from each other, Quinn rests her forehead against the brunette's. "I love you babe." She professes, pulling the other girl in for another kiss.

The two hear someone clear their throat to get their attention, so they cut their reunion short for the time being. "May I speak with you all in my office?" The doctor asks politely.

The group looks from one to the other, and nod their heads. "I guess." Harim states. They follow the doctor into his office, and sit when he gestures for them too.

"There are only three seats." Leroy states.

"No problem Mr. Berry." Quinn answers, pulling a stunned Rachel onto her lap. "Quinn!" everyone hears her squeal, and for just few seconds, the Berry men feel as if everything is normal, until the doctor grabs their attention.

"I should probably introduce myself, I'm Dr. Snyder. I oversee all the patient progress, and help the government with new add ideas, and I was wondering if you girls would be interested in helping me?"

The room falls silent. "What do ya mean?" Quinn asks skeptically, her hands moving up and down Rachel's arms subconsciously.

"Well, you see, a large portion of people still view PDS sufferers as dangerous or abominations, that's why most victims will be returning home alone, and the ones that do have someone are still somewhat feared by their families and society."

"What's that got to do with my daughter and her girlfriend?" Leroy asks. "Quinn obviously doesn't see Rachel like that, nor I or my husband for that matter!" He adds angrily.

"That's not what I meant." Dr. Snyder says quickly, raising his hands in defense. "What I was trying to say, is that Quinn." He motions to her. "Is honestly the only person I've seen react so normally with a PDS sufferer. She obviously still loves Rachel, and doesn't care about her situation. So… I was wondering if you two would like to be the new spokes persons for PDS, let people know that their loved ones are no different than they were before."

"But that's a lie!" Rachel screams. "Without this stupid makeup and contacts, I do look dead, it's false advertising, I'm not exactly like I was before, no PDS person is!"

"Calm down baby." Quinn rubs the other girl's cold hands. "I think it might be a good idea, you'd be famous, that was always been your dream." Sending the brunette a wide grin.

Rachel gets off of her girlfriend's lap, making a rush for the door. "You don't know what I look like under this…" She gestures wildly to her face and clothes. "This." She adds softly, running off to the room she's been calling home for the past eight months or so.

Quinn turns to the doctor, ready to tear into someone. "Where did she run off to!?" She grits.

"Her old room, most likely, we should probably give her some time." He offers hoping Quinn will calm down.

"Fuck that, I'm going after her!" She runs out of the room, in search of her lover.

She spots another PDS sufferer, and grabs him. "Please, I'm not dangerous, don't kill me, please!" He whimpers.

Quinn shakes her head. "No, I'm not here as a fuckin HVF, I just joined ta find my girlfriend, it's a long story. Have you seen a brunette with brown eyes and her human façade on run by here, her name is Rachel Berry?" She asks him, breathing raggedly.

He gives her a puzzled look. "Um, yeah, she ran into that room." He points to the door second from the last at the end of the hall.

"Thanks, I owe you one!" She hollers back to him. 'Maybe life won't be as bad as I thought, she didn't seem to even notice the way I look.' He happily thinks to himself, Quinn had unknowingly made his undead life that day.

Quinn bursts through the door the boy pointed to; she has to stop herself from laughing out loud at the way the other girl is using the comforter to hide. "Go away." Rachel whines.

"Nah, I think I'll stay, maybe join you under there." Quinn chuckles, closing and locking the door, then moves to the end of the bed, grabbing the other girl's feet, trying to yank her out from under the covers. "Damn, you got strong baby." Since trying to pull Rachel out from under the covers isn't working, she figures if you can't beat them, join them.

As soon as Quinn is under the covers, she starts tickling Rachel. "Stop, eek!" She squeaks, giggling madly at being tickled nearly to death by her lover.

The covers are long gone by now, and Quinn is now straddling the other girls waist, pinning her wrists to the bed. "Do you give baby?" The blonde asks, breathlessly.

Rachel stares into the other girl's hazel eyes, seeing how dark they've gotten. "Yes I do. So, what do I get for good behavior?" She asks coyly.

"You'll see." Quinn then leans down, kissing from Rachel's jaw towards her ear lode, nibbling it a little. "I love you." She husks into the other girls ear. For a moment they both forget where they were and what has happened over the past year, simply basking the others love.

Quinn trails her hand under Rachel's sweater, coming into contact with smooth chilled skin, caressing her side, boldly moving her hand underneath the other girl's bra, pinching and kneading the soft flesh found there. "Mmm, don't stop." Rachel moans loudly, forgetting where she is at the moment.

"I wasn't planning on it." Quinn pants, slipping her girlfriend's top and bra off in one swift movement. She immediately notices the difference in skin color. Rachel's skin isn't a lovely tan shade anymore, like the fake cover up on her hands and face, but paler.

Quinn keeps running her hands softly over the other girl's deathly pale flesh; that is now only a few shades darker than her own. "Wow Rach, you're almost as pale as me now." She chuckles.

Rachel snaps her eyes to Quinn, then her own pale body. "Oh God, I forgot, don't look at me, I'm hideous!" She screeches.

"Shh, it's alright, it wasn't a put down, it was an observation. You're beautiful, but, you'd look even better if you'd wash that thick makeup off. Looks kind of weird having tan hands and a tan face, but the rest of your body being paler." She laughs. The blonde haired girl unfolds the other girl's arms. "You're gorgeous, never doubt that." She says, caressing Rachel's arms. "Would you please wash that stuff off, I want to see the real you, not a façade."

"What if you don't like what you see?" Rachel asks, finding the bed spread interesting at the moment.

"Look at it this way; I'm going to see what you really look like eventually, better sooner rather than later." Quinn assures her undead girlfriend.

"Ok, give me a couple minutes." Rachel says, getting up, not even bothering to put her shirt back on, and goes into the small bathroom off to the right of the bed. She closes the door and walks over to the sink, upon seeing her reflection she notices her makeup has smudged, leaving a few pale spots on her face. 'She'll never accept this; she'll run out of the room faster than I can blink.' She thinks to herself.

Having scrubbed all the cover up off, and taken out her contacts, Rachel gives the mirror one last, long look, hating her paler than normal skin with blue veins and cloudy brown eyes, before she exits the bathroom. She holds her breath, eyes closed, awaiting Quinn's reply, and deflates when she hears the unmistakable sound of someone getting off the bed. She's about to break down into tears, until she feels hands caressing her face. "See, I'm not going anywhere."

"Open your eyes, please?" Quinn asks, gasping when she sees what looks like a foggy lens over what use to be beautiful brown orbs. "Your eyes, they're white, I'm sorry." She mumbles.

"I can put the contacts back in." Rachel replies saddened a little, by the other girl's words.

"No, I could tell they were fake, they didn't look like your natural eye color. I'm just going to miss your bright deep brown eyes."

Rachel flinches at that remark. "Sorry." She sniffles.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that, I just loved your eye color, and I'll get used to it. Anyway, I can see the real color of your eyes through the white film." Quinn consoles, pulling Rachel flush against her body, relishing the feel of her soft skin.

"Can we start where we left off?" Quinn asks, sucking Rachel's bottom lip in her mouth, licking and nibbling, asking for permission to enter, which is immediately granted. Rachel moans, hopping up and wrapping her arms and legs around her girlfriend, shedding her of her army jacket, revealing her slightly toned arms.

Quinn walks backwards until the back of her knees connect with the bed, and she falls back, Rachel bouncing heavily on top of her. "Quinn!" she squeals, trying to move off of the girl beneath her.

"No, I'm too heavy to lay on you like that." Rachel states.

"No you're not, it's not like you gained wait in death." Quinn deadpans, but decides to humor Rachel by rolling them over and slipping in between the other girls parted legs.

"There, better?" Quinn smirks, raising her eyebrow.

The other girl just shakes her head. "You're insufferable." Rachel lovingly comments, running her fingers through Quinn's short blonde locks. "I love you."

"Love you more." Quinn utters, before taking one of Rachel's nipples into her warm mouth.

"Oh, mmm." The other girl moans, bucking into Quinn, trying to find some form of relief. Her girlfriend doesn't answer, just continues her ministrations, alternation from one breast to the other, relishing in the sounds the other girl is currently making. She then slips her hand down Rachel's body, landing on her waist.

Feeling the other buck into her in response to her unasked question, she unbuttons and unzips Rachel's pants, lightly dipping her fingers underneath the waistband of her underwear. Quinn groans deep in throat at the warm wet flesh she finds there. "Ready?" she asks, getting a frantic nod in response, before swiftly sheathing two fingers deep within the other girl's soaked center.

"Quinn! Oh, God!" Rachel screams, already feeling her orgasm fast approaching. At hearing Rachel moan her name, Quinn quickens her pace; flicking her girlfriend's swollen clit rapidly, hoping to get her off, really hard.

"Quinn!" Rachel croons, her back arching so much that if it wasn't for the blonde holding her down, she would a come off of the bed by now.

"Mmm, that was so hot." Quinn whispers, pulling her fingers from the vice the other girl had her in, bringing the soaked digits to her mouth, savoring Rachel's sweet flavor.

"Wow." Rachel breaths, eyes still unfocused as her girlfriend leans down to give her a slow sensual kiss.

Time goes by slowly, both girls just taking in the other, savoring the moment, one which Rachel thought would never happen again for her, at least not with the woman she's always loved the most in both her life and afterlife. When those thoughts fully register in her slightly foggy brain, she shoots up, effectively breaking Quinn's hold on her. "Oh my God, we just had sex!"

Quinn looks at her like she's off her rocker. "Yeah, isn't that what you wanted?" She asks slowly, gazing into the scared, confused white eyes of her lover. "Yes, but, you, you know." She states, grabbing Quinn's hand worriedly.

"Yeah, so, you aren't contagious or anything." Quinn smirks, kissing the other girl soundly on the lips.

"I know that, but you didn't, well, wait how **did** you know?"

"I joined the HVF as soon as PDS sufferers started rising up and killing people, but I knew about the treatment facilities, and that the infected weren't contagious, I worked kind of as an inside woman for the government, keeping the infected alive, so they could get treatment."

She grabs Rachel's hands in her own, rubbing her thumbs in soft soothing circles on her palms. "The only reason I joined was because I had seen that your grave was disturbed, so I knew you'd risen, and I was going to take you to get treated if I found you." She whispers, tears prickling in her eyes. "I was afraid that I was too late, but even though I didn't find you personally, I still found you again."

Rachel holds Quinn's face in her hands, wiping away the tears that managed to escape. "I love you, so, so much. I'm the luckiest person alive." She leans in, kissing under both of Quinn's eyes, then the corners of her mouth, before giving her a sweet loving kiss.

"We should probably go back out there. I'd rather not have a search party break up anything intimate." Rachel whispers, lightly running her fingers through Quinn's hair.

"Yeah." The other girl utters. "Do you want to be the spokesperson for PDS?" She asks tentatively, not wanting to upset Rachel again.

"I don't know, maybe." She shrugs. "What do you think?"

Quinn also shrugs. "I think you should do it, I mean, you'd look a lot better than any of the previous people in the ads. Why would they pick someone that looks like death regurgitated to be a spokesperson?"

Rachel giggles at the look of disgust on her girlfriend's face. "Well, not everyone can look as good as me." She states cockily, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"True." Quinn smirks, wrapping her arms around the other girl, kissing her shoulder. Rachel looks down at her girlfriend's arms wrapped around her, only now noticing the tattoo on the other girl's arm.

"Quinn Fabray, did you get a tattoo?!" Rachel asks shock evident in her tone of voice.

"Yes, in memory of you. I drew the design myself. The lyrics are from one of my favorite songs from Carrie Underwood's new album." Quinn explains, letting Rachel get a better look.

"I can't believe you got a tattoo, and in honor of me, it's beautiful and extremely romantic. When did you get it?"

Quinn scratches the back of her neck. "Oddly, about a couple of week's before the rising."

The other girl traces her fingers over each part of the tattoo, awe etched into her features. "It's actually kind of prophetic, because it says "Cause I know I will see you again." Sort of like you knew somehow."

They exit the dorm and head back to Dr. Snyder's office. As soon as they enter, the three men stop talking. Rachel notices her dads giving her a look she can't quite decipher. The doctor just looks at her with relief. "Glad you came back, is everything ok?" He asks slowly, wondering why Rachel isn't wearing her cover up.

The brunette nods her head, moving to sit in the empty seat, but glares at her girlfriend when she gets shoved to the side. "Hey, I was going to sit there!" She pouts.

Quinn flashes her a dazzling smile. "No, you're gonna sit here." She pulls a giggling Rachel onto her lap, plastering her face in kisses.

"Quinn, we're in public!" She squeaks.

The two break apart when they hear all the men in the room laughing at their behavior, the doctor moving to stand in front of the happy couple. "Have you given any thought to my earlier proposition?"

"What kind of proposition are we talking about, because if it has anything to do with sexing up my woman, you got another thing coming." Quinn teasingly threatens.

"Quinn!" Rachel screeches, slapping her girlfriend, beyond mortified.

"Uhm, I wasn't, umm…." The doctor sputters, awkwardly.

"I know, I was just messing with you."

"Oh, ok, well, uhm, Rachel, have you thought about it?" He stutters.

The girl in question gives him a thoughtful look, before nodding her head. "Yes, I have, but I have one condition." He nods his head, silently asking her to go on. "Well, I want Quinn to be in the ads with me, I think it will help people accept it better. Really show them that a human and PDS sufferer can be happy together."

He nods his head, giving her an approving look. "I think that would be perfect, I'll contact you later about the time and dates of the photo and commercial shoots."

Rachel turns to a smiling Quinn, who leans up to give her a soft kiss, hugging her tightly to her body. In that moment, Rachel knew that no matter what the future entailed, that Quinn would always be there for her and love her unconditionally.

_**I think I got all the name errors fixed, this was originally going to be an AU Twilight/BtVS fiction with Leah and Faith, but I figured it wouldn't get many views as they are a very unlikely couple. And a special thanks to the reviewer who pointed out my mistake. **_

_**Oh, and if you liked this, then maybe check out my new fanfic, it's an AU Rachel/Faith Lehane Femslash. **_


End file.
